A Finches Flight (redone)
by Lynxtheicewing
Summary: Finchkit is the heir to her Tribe. She envy's her sister for not having to sit through her fathers lessons. And most of all, she HATES the kit who Her father chose to be her future mate. her life is dull. Until she meets Creekkit. (Rated t for violence) (this is a redone version of it because i was disappointed with the first one.)
1. Chapter 1

**Tribe of the Shining Moon**

 **Leader:** Crowmoon: black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Creamface: brown tom with a cream colored face and green eyes

 **Healer:** Mudcat: brown tom with amber eyes

 **Fighters**

Rusttail: dark red tom with amber eyes

Frostcloud: white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpelt: black she-cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes

Nightsong: fluffy silver she-cat with amber eyes

Flamesky: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bluefire: ginger tom with blue eyes

Lizardnose: tortoiseshell with one green eye and one amber eye

Timberfall: Dark brown tabby tom with red eyes

Silverpelt: black she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes

 **Hunters**

Moonglow: light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftcloud: black and white tom with amber eyes

Jaybreeze: grey and black she-cat with green eyes

Freckletail: brown tom with a ginger speckled back and gray eyes

Softflower: fluffy grey she-cat with light blue eyes, always has a flower behind her ear

Brightstorm: white tom with grey eyes

Blazingtail: black she-cat with a ginger tail and dark violet eyes

Blazefire: bright ginger tom with grey eyes

 **Queens/kits**

Jaybreeze:

Finchkit: bright ginger she-kit with a white paw, and ear and has green eyes

Wrenkit: russet she-kit with dark green eyes

Nightsong:

Creekkit: grey tom-kit with one white ear and teal eyes

Flamesky:

Lunakit: black she-kit with violet eyes

Bravekit: large gray tom-kit with pale purple eyes

Flutterkit: white and ginger she-kit with pale purple eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Halfpaw: half of his face is brown and the other half is cream, has dark brown eyes

Pebblepaw: grey with darker flecks one blue eye one grey eye

 **The Tribe of the Shining Sun**

 **Leader** : Specklesun: golden she-cat with brown flecks and amber eyes.

 **Deputy** : Shadowbrook: black she-cat with brown eyes:

 **Healer** : Starkpath: Pale grey with sky blue eyes

 **Fighters:**

Talonfeathers: Cream tom with blue eyes

Dustfoot: brown tom with gold paws and yellow eyes

Crimsonnose: brown and dark ginger tom with brown eyes

Treeberry: brown tabby she cat with grey eyes

Russetglow: red and gold she cat with blue eyes

Kinkbramble: spikey gold tom with brown eyes

Blazefur: ginger tom with grey eyes

 **Hunters**

Redsnow: red and white tom with dark red eyes

Lakestep: blue grey tom with teal eyes

Switchclaw: black tom with one white paw and grey eyes

Darkdawn: dark ginger she-cat with grey eyes:

Ivydawn: black she-cat with one green eye and one amber

 **Queens/kits**

Treeberry:

Ferretkit: brown and cream she-kit with brown eyes

Echokit: tortoiseshell tom-kit with green eyes

Solsticekit: tortoiseshell and white she-kit with amber eyes

Primrosekit: ginger and white she-kit with dark amber eyes

Mintkit: dark grey tom-kit with grey eyes

Russetglow:

Shadowkit: Handsome black tom-kit with one purple eye and one amber eye

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw:white she-cat with a red tail and dark amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Peachblaze: cream and gold she-cat with grey eyes

 **Prologue**

A Great battle had started. No one knew who was an ally, or an enemy.

Two brothers clashed in the battle, clawing at each other.

"You will never win her heart!" Sun roared.

"It will be me not you brother!" Moon screeched back.

The battle raged on as a she cact watched, her eyes wide with horror.

 _This was caused by me!_ She thought, horrified.

She looked down at her stomach, which was carrying the kits she was going to bear.

She looked back up at the battle.

 _I know what i must do..._ she though with dismay. She ran out into the battle, racing towards the willow tree, on the cliff. She jumped over cats, slid under angry swipes. She clammered up the roots and onto a branch.

"STOP!" She called.

Sun and Moon glanced up at her.

"STOP THE BATTLE!" they yelled in unison. Screeching came to a halt.

"This must stop!" Shine yowled, her gaze angry.

There were many grumbles and hisses that spread through the crowd of bloody cats below.

"Why are you even fighting?" she snapped accusingly.

Sun and Moon dashed up to the tree trunk.

"Please get down from there, Love!" Sun begged. Moon snarled at his brother.

"Who said she was your love?" Moon hissed back.

"neither of you is my mate." Shine growled. She felt her stomach twinge painfully. She pushed it away.

"But darling-" Moon started.

"No buts." Shine fumed, her eyes blazing. The twinge became an uncomfortable nagging.

"Are you alright my dear? You don't look so good…." Sun cooed.

"I am not you-" she cut off suddenly, her eyes wide. Her paws slipped from her branch and she plumented towards the ground, hitting it with a thump.

She let out a cry of pain and pain coursed through her.

Sun and Mon dashed to her side.

"What's happening!" Sun cried.

"Kits you piece of crowfood." Moon spat back.

Shine let out a shriek. She shut her eyes, trying to block the world out. She felt a stick. She bit down on it. There were voices. So faint. And then. A mew. A second one. Words.

 _To much!_

 _Bleeding._

 _Three_

 _Lost one_

 _Won't make it_

 _I love you Shine._

At the last one, Shine relaxed before murmuring the name of her mate. Then the world faded forever, her mate the last thought she would ever think.

 **I'm gonna try again with A finches flight. I didn't like how the previous one turned out. This is just the prologue, about who Shine was. She is very important. For reasons i think the previous version of this explained.**

 **If you have any tips for me, feel free to share them . any Questions? Feel free to ask.**

 **~Lynx (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_After Shine had passed, only two out of her three kits lived. Some believe the one who died now rules the Tribe of Stars._

 _The two that had lived, Sun and Moon adopted. They had searched for their father, trying to make sense of the name Shine had mumbled before her eyes shut forever._

 _Cardinal._

 _They searched for him before losing hope. By this time, the two kits, named Shiningfeather and Shimmerwing (named in honor of Shine and their unfound father), were now four moons of age._

 _Sun and Moon vowed never to go to war again, creating the tribes and training Shiningfeather and Shimmerwing to take their places as leader. Their kits then took their place, named in honor of their unfound father or deceased mother. Generations passes, the female kits receiving names that represented birds while the male received names of shine. The eldest kits of them leaders taking their place. Those kits were given no choice in their mate, who was chosen by their parents instead to prevent anything that could happen. No one wanted a war like that again. Any kit that was found to be "Half-blooded" were shamed, and sometimes even driven to insanity or killed off "accidently" during their apprentice training. Many generations passed and none of these were ever broken or defied in anyway, until HE was born._

Present day…...

I sat with my tail folded over my paws, just the way father taught me to.

Look regal. Look like your someone willing to follow, and they will follow you. Keep your back straight and chin up.

"Finchkit!" i hear my sister call, bounding towards me. I acknowledge her with nod. She slows down to a trot before sitting next to me.

"Wanna play!" She mewed, her voice laced with excitement.

"No thank you." i say politely. She pouts,

"C'mon, pleeeeeaaaseeeee!" she begged. I shake my head.

"What's the point in having a sister if she never even pays attention to you." she said bitterly before whipping around and stalking away.

I don't mean to pay no attention to her. But as the oldest out of the two of us….I will eventually be the moon of our Tribe. Which means i will follow in my father's footsteps.

I stared after Wrenkit sadly. I don't mean to hurt her.

I sigh and look down at my paws.

"Finchkit!" I hear my father call for me. I sigh.

Why can't i have my own time for once?

I stood and began padding towards my father's den, which he was standing outside of.

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw an apprentice cornering something. A kit?

It was a Grey kit , with his white ear's flattened. He had tears in his aqua eyes.

I look at my father and Back at the kit.

"I'm gonna be in trouble.." I mumble to myself.

I flattened my long fur and lifted my chin.

I padded over to the apprentice and The kit.

"What do you think your doing?" I mew.

The Apprentice looked at me and i recognised his face.

Halfpaw.

"Why should i tell you, kit." He sneered.

I pad to the kits side.

"You dare disrespect me?" I challenge Halfpaw, keeping my fur lying flat. I saw recognition flash in Halfpaw's eyes.

"Finchkit!i-i-i I'm sorry…" He stammered, his eyes wide and fearful before dashing off. I glare after the Cream and brown tom. I turn to The kt.

"Are you alright?" I ask, nudging him with a paw.

He stared at me, his jaw agape.

"Is there something in my fur?" I ask. Why is he staring at me?

"N-no! I-it's Just...you stood up for m-me...…" He stammered, looking down at his paws.

"Why wouldn't i?" I asked him with a flick of my tail. He opened his jaws to speak but he let out a squeak of fear before running off.

"What was that?" I mumbled to myself.

"Your mother!" I froze. Oh no.

I turned to look at my mom.

"Hi Mom." I say casually, lifting a paw.

"Don't you 'Hi mom' me. And you know very well not to call me mom. You are a Moonshard. You have to give the adults respect!" She scolded.

I looked down at my paws. I don't know why, but my mom makes excuses so i don't call her mom.

"Yes Mom..i mean!...Jaybreeze." I say quickly, glancing up at her.

"Better. But not good enough." she mewed.

"Your father has been waiting for you." He scolded and she nudged me towards My father's den.

"I was only helping a kit!" I whined, digging my claws into the ground.

"Let the Fighters deal with that then. You are a Moonshard, act like it." my mother snapped before pushing me again, making me stumble.

"Fine! I'll go now!" I hiss.

"Watch your tone!" Jaybreeze hissed back.

I scurried into my father's den.

"Dad!" I mewed as i got in.

My father turned from where he was standing over a small patch of sand. His eyes brightened as he saw me.

"Finchkit!" He mewed happily. I padded over to him with a purr.

I heard Jaybreeze enter behind me.

" Crowmoon, I just caught our daughter helping a kit." She told him, her green eyes focused on me. I tried to shrink. Didn't work.

"Good! Kindness is a good trait for a amazing leader!" He complimented me, narrowing his eyes At his mate.

"Yes, but...it was Creekkit." She mewed back.

I looked at my father, wondering what was so bad about that. His face went blank and he began to growl.

He whipped around to face me.

"Is this true?" He snarled, rage in his eyes. I froze, my eyes wide.

"I...I was just trying to be nice! What did i do wrong." I whimpered. What DID i do? Why can't i be nice to that kit?

Crowmoons face softened.

"So you don't know….i guess you'll find out soon enough when He becomes an apprentice." he mumbled.

Why? I had so many questions unanswered.

"Anyway on with the meeting. Where's Creamface and Mudpelt?" he mewed to Jaybreeze.

I stare at my paws. Why didn't they like this kit? He needs a friend...maybe i could be his friend?

 **Gahhhhhh! After how many months of trying to word this the EXACT way i want, it's finally doneeee!**

 **Chapter 1 of the rewrite! The prolouge wont be so Loooonnnlleeyyyy.**

 **As always, Any tips or advice is welcome with open arms!**

 **~Lynx**

 **P,.S Should i make a Q &A for this on Wattpad?**


End file.
